Destiny High Days
by emeliak
Summary: Kyrin, Usako and their brothers are attending Destiny High, where they meet the characters of Gundam Seed, Destiny and 00. When everyone's living normal and peaceful lives, could 4 teenagers and romance change everything? KxL, AxC, SxS & more.
1. Introductions

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic. _ I hope everyone likes it! This was edited and co-written by my friend, Usako. She's writing a Gundam fic as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny, Gundam 00... and D gray. T^T ps. There aren't a lot of d gray characters in this fic. D:

Chapter 1

"Hey man!" A girl with shoulder-length black-brown hair said, hugging the boy in front of her.

"Hi Kyrin! I can't believe you guys are here!" Shinn Asuka hugged the girl back, before stepping out of his house to help a red-orange haired boy, who was struggling with some suitcases.

"Kyrin, your suitcases weigh a ton!" The boy complained, glaring at Kyrin. "I don't understand why you have to squeeze so many worthless things inside. You are packing like there's no tomorrow! We even have to spend fifteen minutes jumping on the suitcases trying to force them to close."

Kyrin rolled her eyes and took some bags into the house. "That's only because you are muscle-less," she said, lifting one of the bags with only one finger. "Muscle-less rabbit!" And before Lavi could think of a reply to retort back, his younger sister had already ran into Shinn's house.

"Hi Lavi! Long time no see." Shinn smiled, taking the suitcases in Lavi's hands. Lavi grinned back.

"It was nice of you to invite us over here. Are you sure your roommate doesn't mind?" Lavi asked, taking the last of the suitcases in.

"He's okay with it. Actually, he said he'd invite some people over too."

Just as Shinn was about to close the door, a taxi pulled into the driveway.

"Speak of the devil! (omg, i can't imagine him saying something like that!) Athrun, get out here! Your guests have arrived!" Shinn yelled into the house loudly.

A blue haired boy dashed out to greet his guests, with Kyrin at his heels.

"So he's Athrun? I never knew blue hair existed. It looks... awesome." Kyrin said, eyeing Athrun's hair suspiciously. "It looks too good to be real!"

Shinn smirked. "Oh yeah? Then what about Lavi's hair? Or my eyes?"

"Oh shut up."

A girl with long brown hair stepped out of the taxi. Kyrin's eyes widened with surprise.

"Usako?!" She called out, walking towards the girl, who was getting out of the taxi.

"Surprise!" Usako yelled energetically, jump-hugging Kyrin, who was squealing with joy. A boy with white hair and a scar appeared and hugged Kyrin as well.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?" He asked, looking at Usako.

"Of course! We were from the same Japanese class." Usako answered, smiling ecstatically. "She's my childhood friend!"

While the girls talked, the boys moved their bags into the house.

"- and then, I took out my toy Impulse and attacked the guy! He got so freaked out that he wetted his pants and ran away!"

"Oh yeah? Lol, I just remembered. Last night, Allen-"

"No way! Omg, that's so freaking funny!"

"I can tell that the upcoming school year's gonna be interesting." Athrun muttered, overhearing the girls' conversation. He disliked chat speak, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this what girls their age talked about? "So Allen, what made you change your mind about coming here? Usako said that you didn't want to leave."

"Well... I... Uh. I guess it was more convenient and all-"

"When he heard that Lavi and Kyrin might be coming here, he said it was okay to come immediately." Usako cut in, a sly smile pastered on her face.

Allen blushed as red as a tomato and ran inside.

Athrun laughed and motioned for them to get into the house.

Let the adventures begin!

A/N: So... Does it sound interesting? D: Please read and review! _


	2. Truth or Dare?

A/N: Lalala! This chapter's pretty long. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own GS, GSD or Gundam 00. D:

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

They were all seated in the living room. Athrun thought it would be nice for them to get to know each other, but no one was willing to talk and start the ball rolling. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked them to come here; they seemed so awkward with each other. Maybe I should have let them wander arou__nd the house on their own, even though there's nothing much to explore. _Athrun thought. _What should I do now?_

"Uh... I guess we should get to know each other and introduce ourselves." Athrun started. Everyone stared at him expectantly. "My name's Athrun Zala. Shinn and I are from the same class, and we live together in this house. We invited you guys here cause we thought it would be nice... to show you guys around first, before school starts."

Kyrin nodded. "What's school like? Where can we buy our school uniforms and stuff? Is it true that this school isn't like other schools?" She asked, voicing out one question after another.

"Didn't you read the brochure for the school before we came here?" Usako asked, whacking Kyrin on the head gently. "We're transferring here and you don't bother to read up on the place we're going to, you lazy girl! You haven't changed at all!"

"I did, but i didn't think it was informative enough." Kyrin answered, slapping Usako's arm. Hard. She squealed with pain. "It's the brochure's fault. So don't blame me! I just don't believe classes like 'Dance' or 'Pilot or something' exist. Anyway, my name's Kyrin Walker and I love eating milo powder."

Everyone shot her bizarre looks.

"What? It's nice okay." She folded her arms and shrugged. "I like drawing, reading and singing as well. I love my brother and my bolster. I'm Lavi's younger sister and Usako's, Allen's and Shinn's best friend. Yay!"

"Shinn Asuka. I like... playing computer and arcade games?" Shinn said. "By the way, those are real classes in our school. We'll take you to buy school uniforms later on."

"I'm Lavi, nice to meet you all! I'm seventeen this year and I... like to play pranks on people." All but Kyrin looked at him in fear.

"And I usually help him out." Kyrin added, taking a sip of the coke Shinn gave her.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "That means his pranks aren't really... bad. Right?" Athrun asked curiously.

Kyrin smirked playfully. "Whatever you say, dude."

Usako shook her head. "Ignore them! My name's Usako Hoshino and I'm fifteen this year. I'm Allen's twin sister. My favourite foods are mangoes and bread, and I like drawing and reading storybooks and manga. I like the colours red and yellow. Oh, I'm vegetarian too."

"I'm Allen Walker. I like to eat. Mitrashi dangoes are my favourite!" Allen smiled at the thought of eating a dango. "Sometimes Kyrin and Lavi come over to our house to make some."

"Wait. If you guys are twins, why are your surnames different?" Shinn asked. "Shouldn't Kyrin be Allen's sister or something, since their surnames are the same?"

"Uh... Long story. Apparently I was kidnapped and sold to another family at a young age. This family abandoned me when they realised that my arm... well..." Allen raised his arm. "They didn't want me because of this."

"We found him later on, when we heard about a boy wandering on the streets alone. The descriptions of the boy were similar to Allen's, so we went to find him and and got him back." Usako continued, shooting Allen a worried look.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it." Allen smiled at his sister.

Shinn nodded. "Sorry."

Allen smiled at him as well.

"Then what about you, Kyrin?" Athrun asked.

She looked up and stared at him. "What about me?"

"Well... Maybe you could tell us about your family too?" He asked, blinking. _Did I seriously ask that? I just hope that their family life... isn't as tragic._

"Um... My parents adopted Lavi when I was young. We aren't blood related, but I love him anyway. He's the best brother you could ever have." Kyrin said, her expression serious.

"I see..." Athrun smiled at her. "That's such a nice thing to say! So, Allen's and your surname is just a coincidence?"

"Of course!"

Athrun coughed. "Okay, now that we know more about each other, how about we play a game?"

Kyrin beamed. Every single trace of serious-ness and sadness left her face. "Let's play Truth or Dare! It's fun!"

Everyone nodded their approval and the game began.

"Okay, I'll go first." Kyrin said. "Truth for me!"

"Um... Okay! What's your fondest memory of Shinn?" Usako asked, poking Kyrin.

"Uh... It happened this year, when Shinn came to visit us. The three of us went to watch movies together, and I'd forced them to watch High School Musical 3 with me." Kyrin paused to laugh. "They didn't want to, but after I whined and complained a lot, they gave in. After the show, I told them that I loved the part when Troy went to find Gabriella, and dance with her at her school. It was so romantic!

"On the way home, Shinn told us he had to go buy something, and we carried on walking home without him. Then when we got home, he was standing on one of the branches of a tree. Then he tried jumping down and got caught in a bush. There were leaves and branches all over him! We even found a caterpillar inside his clothes." At this, everybody except Shinn roared with laughter. It was so funny!! But it was sweet as well." Kyrin said, smiling broadly.

Shinn covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. "Just when I forgot about it, you had to remind me!"

Usako laughed. "Personally, I don't quite like HSM, but it would be nice if someone did that to me. You know, find me and all... Even if he falls off the tree." Shinn glared at her, and she stopped laughing immediately. Red glaring eyes can be quite scary to look at.

"Anyway, it's my turn now. I want truth." She said.

"Fine. What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Shinn asked, smirking.

Usako's face reddened. "Noth-"

"She fell into a toilet bowl." Allen cut in.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"No way! That's worse than falling off a tree!" Shinn half laughed, half said.

Usako's face turned a darker shade of red. "Allen! I'll kill you!" She threatened, pressing a cushion firmly against her brother's face.

"Mmmph!" Was his reply.

With difficulty, Kyrin eventually managed to tear Usako's hands from the cushion. "You could have really killed him." She shook her head, changing her voice to an adult-ish one. "I'm very disappointed in you." She did her best impersonation of Usako's mom's disappointed face.

Usako grunted.

"My turn. I want... Truth." Allen said, whacking Usako with the cushion.

"It isn't very fun if we just keep saying truth." Athrun said. He coughed from laughing too much. "Allen, is it okay if you do a dare?"

Allen sighed and nodded.

Usako whispered into Kyrin's ear excitedly. Kyrin's eyes widened. "That is so mean! But i guess it's better than the other choice." She looked at Allen sadly. "I'm sorry Allen, but you have to kiss the neighbour's Chihuahua."

"Wha..at?" Allen yelled in alarm.

"You heard the girl!" Usako laughed.

"It was either the Chihuahua or the dustbin. I figured the Chihuahua would be safer."

Allen looked at them in horror.

Lavi stifled a laugh. So did Shinn, who was wondering the depths girls would sink to in order to get revenge.

Athrun shook his head. "I don't like where this is going..."

--

Several scratches and plasters later, everyone was back in the living room again.

_I feel really guilty. Who knew Chihuahuas would be so terribly fierce?_ Kyrin thought, looking at Allen. _Maybe the dustbin WAS safer. After all, dustbins don't bite._ "Allen, are you okay? I'm sorry I made you do something like that." Kyrin said caringly, looking at Allen's 'wounds'.

His injuries weren't very serious, and thankfully their neighbour was out. Athrun had to threaten to beat up the Chihuahua before it finally left them alone though. Other than that, everything was fine.

"I told you, that Chihuahua's barking mad!" Shinn said, looking at Athrun. "And you didn't believe me when I said it bit me!"

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Just don't ask us to do anymore of those childish dares. Anything else that doesn't cause injuries is fine though."

Usako and Kyrin nodded and apologised. "Sorry, Allen," Usako said, looking at him guiltily. Then, she did something that surprised everybody. She hugged her brother, who smiled and hugged her back.

"She loves him," Lavi covered the left side of his mouth with one of his hands, pretending to whisper, but actually was speaking louder than ever. "She loves him but she won't admit it, not in her whole life -"

Usako cleared her throat loudly, giving Lavi a one-more-word-and-you-are-gonna-get-it look.

"Okay... Let's continue, shall we?" Shinn smiled. _The sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we'll be safe from those dares! _He thought. "I pick truth."

"Hmmm... Do you play any musical instruments? And if you do, which ones?" Allen asked.

"I play the guitar. Electric and acoustic." Shinn replied. "I always wanted to be in a band." He admitted.

"Same here!" Kyrin said. "I would love to be a lead singer... Anyway, moving on. Athrun Zala, your turn!" She pointed at Athrun and smirked.

"Truth."

"Who is the most beautiful person you know? Inside and outside." Kyrin asked, a sly smile forming on her face.

Athrun blushed. "She's just a friend. Nothing more."

"Hey, I didn't say anything else. Does that mean you like her?" Kyrin's smile grew wider.

"If you like her, then hurry up and tell her!" Usako jumped up with excitement.

"I can't. I don't know how she'll react." Athrun said. "And anyway, what if it destroys our friendship?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"You know, we can help you see if she likes you." Shinn said.

"Yeah! Yay, this sounds so fun." Kyrin beamed.

Lavi and Allen simply smiled. Usako nodded, clapping her hands.

"Okay then. I'll point her out tomorrow, at school. It's club fair day." He sighed.

"My turn!" Lavi said. "I guess I'll take a dare!"

"I'm too tired to think of anything." Athrun yawned, stretching his arms. He looked at the clock. "It's pretty late already. Lavi's dare can wait until tomorrow."

Shinn agreed. "You guys just got here, everyone must be tired. Besides, we have to get up at... seven tomorrow morning."

Usako and Kyrin rolled their eyes. "We had to get up at five in the morning for our old school. We'll be okay." Usako said, finishing her drink.

"I don't know, I don't think I feel tired." Kyrin smiled. "Night, everyone."

"What are you guys going to do?" Shinn asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"We're nocturnal," Usako grinned. "There's always time for more fun!"

Allen groaned. "We're in for a nightmare."

"Why?" Athrun inquired.

"You'll see," Kyrin smirked.

And with that, everyone went to bed except for the two girls, who squealed and giggled in their room, throwing pillows at each other and jumping on their beds.

Allen moaned. His room was next to theirs.

A/N: i couldn't think of a proper way to end this, but Usako helped. Yay for Usako! This is the longest chapter I've ever written lol! Oh well. What'll happen tomorrow? XD


	3. Club fair day

Chapter 3: Club fair day

Shinn and Lavi had to drag Kyrin out of bed that morning, and she was feeling extremely grumpy as a result. There wasn't anything much to eat for breakfast, since neither Shinn nor Athrun bothered to cook anything. They had to eat either cereal or bread.

And Kyrin hated cereal. She had it almost everyday for breakfast, and was sick of it. She forced it down anyway. Usako was eating her bread with relish. Kyrin rolled her eyes. Usako was nicknamed 'Miss Bread' by her mother, and for a good reason. Usako Hoshino brought bread to school _everyday_ for lunch. As she was a vegetarian, she grew up eating bread. Oddly, she never got sick of it.

Allen gulped his breakfast down. Lavi simply ate a lot of food at one go.

After breakfast, they all got into Athrun's car, and he drove to school.

When they reached school, they were surprised to find that the whole school was decorated beautifully, and looked as if a carnival were about to take place.

"Wow... I didn't think that the school would be this huge!" Usako said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I can get lost here. I like it." Kyrin rubbed her eyes.

Everyone looked at her. "Is that sarcasm?" Athrun asked.

"No. I mean it. I like places where I can get lost in." She replied. "I'm serious! I'm not being sarcastic!"

No one believed her. That pissed her off even more.

Suddenly, Usako tugged on her sleeve. Hard. Kyrin shot Usako an irritated look, and she simply pointed at a brown haired boy who walking towards them.

"What about him?" Kyrin asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you staring at him so much?"

"He... He's so good looking!" Usako squealed, getting all dreamy eyed.

Kyrin rolled her eyes. "He's okay." Now the boy was talking to Athrun and Shinn. "Ooh, he has purple eyes! Pretty!"

Athrun waved them over. "Kyrin, Usako, meet Kira Yamato. He's one of the school counsellors, and also my best friend." Kira smiled at them and Usako nearly fainted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyrin Walker." Kyrin said, extending her hand. He shook it. "I'm Lavi's younger sister. This," She pointed at Usako. "Is my best friend Usako Hoshino." Usako smiled nervously. "And that's her brother, Allen Walker." Kyrin pointed at Allen. "We may share the same surname, but it's just a coincidence." She added.

"I see." Kira said. "What clubs are you guys interested to join? I'll be glad to show you around."

Kyrin and Usako beamed. "I was thinking of joining choir, archery and the youth mission. Is there a limit to the number of clubs we can join?" Kyrin asked.

Kira looked a bit surprised. "Youth mission? I didn't think anyone would be interested to join that! No offence though. There isn't, but it's better if you only join one or two clubs. School can get pretty busy!"

"I see... Thanks for the advice." Kyrin smiled.

Usako dragged her away and said," See, Kyrin? Kira's so kind! Come on, he's really nice!! You've got to like him!" She sighed and looked at him, clasping her hands together.

Kyrin grinned. "I didn't say I didn't like him. He's a nice guy."

"Come on you two!" Shinn yelled. "Kira's taking us to see where we can sign up for choir."

The girls ran to catch up with them.

"So... Shinn. What clubs have you joined?" Kyrin asked.

"Um... Baseball." Shinn replied.

"Liar!" Athrun smirked. "You're in Dance too."

"Shinn Asuka?!" Kyrin yelled. "In DANCE??"

Shinn covered Kyrin's mouth with his hand. "Shut up! I was forced to join. In fact, Athrun's in it too."

Athrun rolled his eyes. "We have the talent for it." He said, his voice monotone.

Kyrin pulled Shinn's hand away. "What kind of dance do you guys... uh. Dance?"

"Can we please drop the subject?" Shinn glared fiercely at Kyrin, who shut up immediately. "I'm sorry!" She said, giving him her best sad look.

"Okay... Moving on. This is the practice room for choir." Kira pointed at a door nearby. "They're actually having auditions now, so you guys can try auditioning."

Kyrin pushed open the door and dragged her friends inside enthusiastically.

The practice room was pretty big, which surprised Kyrin. It was brightly lit, and resembled something like an auditorium, but slightly smaller.

"Hey Lacus!" Kira said, walking towards a pink haired girl. "I've brought some people here to audition."

The pink haired girl smiled, and the pink Haro in her hands said," Welcome! Welcome!"

"Hi, I'm Lacus Clyne. I'm the lead singer of this choir, and the person who conducts the auditions." Lacus said. "And this Haro is Pink-chan." At the sound of its name, the Haro started to jump. Usako squealed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Usako Hoshino." Usako smiled. "Pink-chan is so cute!" She patted the pink Haro fondly.

"Hey, I'm Kyrin Walker." Kyrin extended her hand and they shook. "Yeah, it's really cute!"

Lavi and Allen introduced themselves as well.

"Hey Shinn," Kyrin whispered.

"What?"

"That girl has pink hair." She said, sighing. "I've always wanted pink hair! Or maybe purple hair will suit me more. Hmmm..."

Shinn laughed nervously. _Must she say all these kind of things whenever she sees something... unusual coloured? _He thought. _Oh man, what will she say when she sees purple hair?_ He began to imagine different situations and Kyrin's reactions.

Lacus smiled cheerfully and the auditions began.

Lacus told them to sing a song of their choice. Usako volunteered to go first. "I'm going to sing 'Ash Like Snow'." She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami  
nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi  
hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki_

mitsumeta nageki no mado  
I never dreamed  
kooritsuku  
there… I come for you

omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni  
maiagari kudaketa  
kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni  
mamoritai mono wo  
kowashite shimatteitan da"

Lacus clapped. "That was nice!" She scribbled something on a clipboard. "Okay, you've passed the audition. Kyrin-san's next."

Kyrin stepped forward and gulped. She hated auditions cause they made her nervous. And when she was nervous, she couldn't sing as well as she normally would. "I'm going to sing 'Sense' by Kawada Mami." She closed her eyes and started.

"_uso nante tabun tsukesou ni nai sora utsukushikute  
koe wo dasu koto mo tsumi ni narisou de namida afuredashiteku_

toki to toki no hazamade  
subete wo misukasarete tashikani miete kuru mono ga aru  
warui yokan wa shinai  
kitto mirai ga boku wo matteru kara, kinou made ni sayonara wo  
sukoshizutsu michitekuru kankaku ni mezameteku"

When it was over, she opened her eyes. Lacus was smiling at her. "You've passed too. You can sing well, so be more confident."

"Uh, I don't want to join choir. I'm sorry but I won't audition." Lavi said, an embarrassed smile pastered on his face.

"I don't want to join choir too." Allen said softly.

Lacus nodded. "It's okay. All of you can go now. I'll see you guys later."

--

Kira brought them around school to watch some performances and sign up for other clubs. When he finally brought them to the baseball field, everyone was kind of tired.

"This is where baseball practices are held. You can play a game now, if you want to." Kira said, pointing at the field. "Or maybe later."

Kyrin looked at the field. The baseball team was about to practice.

They all sat down on the benches nearby and watched the baseball team practice.

"I didn't know baseball was coed." Kyrin muttered.

"It is, so you can join if you want." Shinn said.

"By the way, Athrun, you haven't told us who you like yet." Lavi said, turning to Athrun.

Everyone stared at him too.

"You actually told them about that?!" Kira asked, sounding surprised.

"It was a game of truth or dare, and I felt compelled to tell the truth!" Athrun snapped, turning red.

Kira shook his head in disbelief.

"So? Are you going to tell us or what?" Kyrin asked.

Athrun sighed and nodded. "She's in captain of the coed baseball team. Her name's Cagalli." He pointed at a blonde haired girl standing in field. "Best batter you've ever seen." He added.

"So. Have you professed your undying love for her yet?" Lavi asked in a teasing manner.

"No. I don't think I ever will." He said, sighing.

Kyrin and Usako smirked mischievously.

"I think we can fix that."


End file.
